boombeachfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Forum-Diskussionsfaden:Fragen und Antworten/@comment-27865206-20160225113419/@comment-26964464-20160225192823
Grundsätzliche Philosophie Ki Basen werden immer stärker je öfter man sie zerstört und bringen somit auch mehr Rohstoffe. Das Ziel muss es sein KI Basen so schnell wie möglich zu vernichten damit sie im Level ansteigen. Je häufiger man die Karte von KI Basen säubert, um so mehr Spieler Gegner nisten sich auf der Karte ein. Damit man diese schlagen kann, benötigt man eine starke offensive. Wichtig: Je mehr Gegner (KI Basen oder Spieler) sich auf der Karte befinden, desto seltener erscheinen neue Basen. Es gibt für jeden Radar Level ein Maximum an Basen die sich auf der Karte befinden können. Fazit: Nie das Radar vernachlässigen und KI Basen immer vernichten. Sind die Spieler auf der Karte zu stark, bist du zu schwach! >> Arsenal, Arsenal, Arsenal! Statuen *KEINE blauen Statuen bis Level 50 oder besser Level 55 aufstellen. Blaue Statuen haben wirklich nur einen Nutzen wenn die Verteidigung sehr stark ist und bis Level 55 ist die Verteidigung bei offensiver Spielweise noch sehr schwach. *Blaue Statuen Teile (ganz besonders die mittleren Scherben) sparen! Wenn man später mal blaue Wächter aufstellen will (Sinnvoll ab Level 60) hat man viele Teile zur Verfügung um damit Statuen (Wächter) mit maximaler Prozent Verbesserung zu bekommen. *Grüne Statuen sind eine totale Verschwendung. Rohstoffe werden durch Kämpfen erwirtschaftet und nicht durch Eigenproduktion. *Unbedingt eine gute Lila Statue mit Kraftsteinchance aufstellen (so ab 50%) und diese Statue immer mit Kraftpulver "boosten" wenn man ein paar Gegner zusammen mit Dr. Terror vernichtet. Man bekommt dadurch viel mehr Statuen-Teile und somit auch mehr Kraftpulver. Max Kraftsteinchance Meisterwerk = 75% *Von den Roten Statuen reicht in der Regel je ein Meisterwerk. Hat man kein Gutes kann man über einen zusätzlichen Wächter nachdenken. *Ressourcenbelohnung Meisterwerk ist Pflicht. Man bekommt viel mehr Rohstoffe beim bezwingen von Gegnern und teure Ausbauten sind somit kein Problem. Auch 1-2 Wächter mit Ressourcenbelohnung sind empfehlenswert! Max Wächter = 20% und max Meisterwerk = 50% *Optimum: Idealerweise hat man jeweils ein Meisterwerk der roten und lila Statuen. Das sind dann Truppen Schaden, Truppen TP, Kraftsteinchance, Kanonenboot Energie und Ressourcen Belohnung. Die restlichen freien Statuen-Plätze füllt man dann ausschließlich mit lila Wächter Kanonenboot Energie oder Ressourcenbelohnung auf. Wie bereits erwähnt evtl. rote Wächter wenn man keine guten roten Meisterwerke hat Basis Layout Auch wenn Verteidigen wenig Sinn macht, viele Spieler machen es Angreifern viel zu leicht. Gute Basis Layouts für jedes Level findet man auf Youtube oder sonstigen Seiten. *Grundsätzlich sollte man MG und Flammenwerfer direkt beim Hauptquartier positionieren, weil sie der beste Schutz gegen Krieger bieten. *Mienen machen viel aus und sollten clever platziert werden. (z.B. in beliebte Laufwege von Kriegern) *Mörser und Schocker auch so platzieren das diese das HQ erreichen (wg. Kriegern) *Zivilgebäude nicht Schutzlos stehen lassen. Zivilgebäude können Truppen bremsen und sollten dem Gegner nicht als Energiequelle dienen. *Eine Eckbasis ist gut gegen Krieger, aber weniger gut gegen Panzer. Eine perfekte Basis gibt es nicht. Spieler bis ca. Level 40 fahren aber am besten mit einer Beach Base. Bei dieser stehen die Verteidigungsgebäude direkt am Strand und machen es Panzern und Zookas schon beim Absetzen schwer. Diese Basen sind aber Opfer für Krieger. *Hat man seine Offensive auf max. Level, macht es Sinn erst mal Boom Kanonen, Schocker und Raketenwerfer hochzuziehen. Wenn diese auf max. Level sind, hat man schon mal eine gute Grundstärke. Merkt man das auch beim Lt. Hammerman Event. *Prototypen Anlagen sind meiner Meinung nach unter Level 50-55 totale Verschwendung. Teile dafür lieber sparen oder nur eher selten mal eine gute Waffe aufstellen. Mit Level 60+ machen Prototypen Waffen einfach viel mehr Spass :) Rohstoffe und teure Ausbauten *Rohstoffe spart man auf der Karte in Form von Spielern. Spieler mit wenig Rohstoffen kann man nach 24h tauschen (auf "Neuer Gegner" klicken) *Teure Ausbauten wie z.B. Bildhauer Level 8 oder Waffenlabor 5 sollte man ein wenig planen. Im Vorfeld (1-2 Wochen) schon ein paar Spieler mit guter Belohnung auf der Karte sammeln und weniger attraktive Gegner täglich tauschen. Mit guter Offensive und Ressourcenbelohnung Statuen sollte man sich so, ohne Diamanten Zuzahlung, jeden Wunsch erfüllen können. *Oft scheitern teure Ausbauten am Eisen. Wenn man eine Zeitlang gute Spieler-Basen auf der Karte gespart hat, kann man abwarten bis man als Tagesbelohnung, OP Belohnung und Uboot eine schöne Menge Eisen zur Verfügung hat Ausbau-Prioritäten bei offensiver Spielweise *Oberste Priorität hat immer der Ausbau des Hauptquartiers. Auf keinen Fall wie in Clash of Clans erst alles andere auf max. bringen. *Lager immer rechtzeitig hochziehen, sonst ärgert man sich (geben auch viele Punkte) *Radar! Hohe Priorität auf das Radar legen. Man hat mehr Gegner auf der Karte und kann in einer Sitzung mehr Rohstoffe generieren. *Schatzkammer auch immer auf max. Level bringen! Man hat dadurch eine höhere Grundmenge Rohstoffe und ist viel entspannter wenn man 20 mal geplündert wurde. *Bildhauer muss man wenn man ihn schnell haben will etwas planen. Eine zusätzliche Statue ist immer ein riesen Vorteil und deswegen sollte der Bildhauer hoch priorisiert werden. *Arsenal hat hohe Priorität, das versteht sich von selbst. *Boote müssen zum Spielstiel und der genutzten Truppen passen. Immer auf max. Level bringen ist nicht zielführend. Boote ausbauen hält auf. Spielt man viel mit Panzern reichen erst mal "16 Platz" Boote. Für Heiler kommt man gut zurecht mit 4 X "20 Platz" Booten. Für Krieger sind "18 Platz" Boote oder später "21 Platz" Boote sinnvoll und ausreichend. *Max Boote sind später wenn man Arsenal, Bildhauer und Radar auf max. Level ausgebaut hat natürlich auch Pflicht. Boote auf die 3 Panzer oder 8 Krieger passen sind sehr mächtig! Arsenal *Bevor man planlos irgendetwas ausbaut, sollte man lieber gezielt vorgehen. Focus auf ein paar Truppen legen und nicht auf alle. *Oberste Priorität sollten die Kanonenboot Waffen haben. Ganz besonders Bombardierung, Artillerie und Schock. Spielt man gern mit Kriegern dann unbedingt auch Rauch und Medikit mit oberster Priorität behandeln. *Nicht die Leuchtrakete vernachlässigen! Eine Leuchtrakete auf max. Level kann sehr viel Energie sparen oder neue taktische Möglichkeiten eröffnen. Gut investiertes Geld! *Erst wenn man die Kanonenboot Waffen auf max. Level hat, Truppen verbessern. *Fazit: Truppen sind auch stark wenn man rote Statuen boostet aber Kanonenboot Waffen nur wenn man sie im Arsenal verbessert. Deswegen immer oberste Prioritätauf die Waffen legen. Angriffs Taktiken / Truppen Es gibt verschiedene Angriffstaktiken. Man sollte speziell bei Missionen unsinnige Truppen Zusammenstellungen vermeiden. *Hookas (Heavies + Zookas) - Das sind Schwergewichte mit Bazookas. Wohl eine der stärksten Angriffstaktiken. Allerdings ist es ziemlich schwierig mit Zookas verlustfrei KI Basen und Spieler zu "farmen". Der Vorteil von Hookas, man ist nicht so stark auf Kanonenboot Energie angewiesen. *Tmeds (Tanks + Medis) Also Panzer und Mediziner. Diese Zusammensetzung ist sehr beliebt weil sie im Gegensatz zu Hookas in der Regel verlustfreies Kämpfen ermöglicht. Mit etwas Geschick ist normalerweise JEDE KI Basis ohne Truppenverlust schlagbar. Viele Spieler können auch mit TMeds problemlos ohne Verluste besiegt werden. Auch Dr. Terror kann mit starken TMeds oft komplett geschlagen werden. Die Anzahl Mediziner sollte nicht zu gering sein. Ich empfehle 3 oder 4 Boote Mediziner. (eher 4 bei 8 verfügbaren Booten). Viel Kanonenboot Energie ist bei Panzern essentiell! Neben einem Meisterwerk Kanonenboot Energie sollte man unbedingt auch Wächter aufstellen. *Abfackler - Die Abfackler sind nach aktuellem Stand (2015) die stärkste Einheit im Spiel und fast unverhältnismäßig stark. (OP = overpowered). Allerdings werden Abfackler erst richtig stark wenn sie auf max Level und am besten noch mit roten Statuen geboostet sind. Da bekommt man wirklich das Gefühl dass diese Einheit dringend abgeschwächt werden muss. Abfackler benötigen sehr viel Energie beim absetzen. Man kann sie auch gut kombinieren mit z.B. 2 Booten Panzer. Auch andere Kombinationen sind denkbar (z.B. Zookas) welche aber eher sehr speziell sind. *Krieger - Krieger sind neben Abfackler in Verbindung mit Rauch extrem stark. Sie stellen eine gute Ergänzung zu TMeds dar. Oft sind Basen die für Tmeds zu schwer sind, eher leicht mit Kriegern zu schlagen. Krieger sind allerdings sehr schwer zu spielen. Man muss viel üben und ein Angriff muss perfekt ausgeführt werden. Ein winziger Fehler wird meist mit einer Niederlage und dem Verlust aller Truppen bestraft. Es lohnt sich aber wirklich Krieger zu priorisieren. Mit guten Kriegern schlägt man meist Dr. Terror 7 oder zu 100% die Kriegsfabrik. Spielt man viel mit Kriegern, sollte man nicht das Medikit und den Rauch vernachlässigen *Zookas only - Die Schlagkraft wenn man alle Boote ausschließlich mit Zookas vollpackt ist enorm. Dazu werden Mithilfe von Rauch die Zookas in eine gute Position gebracht und alles Gefährliche wie Schocker, Raketenwerfer, Mörser, MG etc. geschockt oder abgelenkt. Die Zooka only Taktik ist oft perfekt für die Kriegs Fabrik und sowie bei Operationen. *RZM (Riffleman +Zookas + Medis) - Das sind Soldaten mit Zookas und Mediziner. Die Soldaten dienen als Meat Shield (Fleisch Schild / lebender Schild) und fangen die tödlichen Kugeln von Kanonen etc. ein. Der Schaden von MG, Mörser und Flammenwerfer wird von den Medizinern geheilt. Für den Schaden sind die Zookas zuständig. Ideal sind 4 Boote Soldaten, 2 Boote Zookas und 2 Boote Mediziner. Besonders effektiv wenn alle Truppen auf Max sind und 5 Mediziner auf ein Boot passen. Sonstige Tipps *Ki Basen auf der Karte schnell vernichten. So steigen sie schneller beim Level an und bringen mehr Rohstoffe. *Boom Mienen kann man sehr gut hinter Türmen, Statuen und manchen anderen Gebäuden verstecken *Ein Arsenal-Ausbau kann abgebrochen werden und man bekommt 50% des Goldes zurück. Mit dieser Methode kann man sich Geld auf die Seite legen wenn man z.B. einen teuren Ausbau plant. *Auch Gebäude Ausbauten die man abbricht geben 50% der Rohstoffe zurück. *Trennt man die Internetverbindung am Router während die WLAN Verbindung zum Smartphone weiter besteht, kann man einen "Test Angriff" durchführen. Dazu trennt man das Internet nachdem man auf "Angreifen" geklickt hat. Die App danach schließen und am besten alle Prozesse killen. *Ist das Internet getrennt, kann man auch Statuen mit Diamanten bauen. Die Zufallsreihenfolge ist fest vorgegeben. Man sieht somit schon im Vorfeld welche Statuen man als nächstes bekommen wird. Startet man dann mit vorhandenem Internet die App neu, sind die Diamanten immer noch da und die Statuen nicht gebaut. Den Spielmechanismus kann man damit nicht austricksen und ist nur ein kleiner Trick für Kontrollfreaks :) Angeblich ändert sich die Zufallsreihenfolge nach einem Update. (Gerücht) *Ressourcen Basen sind verlorene Zeit und Gold. Auf diese kann man sich konzentrieren wenn man mal alles im Arsenal auf Maximum hat. *Hat man perfekte lila Wächter, macht es auch Sinn ein kleines Polster an mittleren lila Statuen Teilen anzulegen. Bei einer neuen Version des Spieles (wie z.B. 2015 auf HQ21) macht es durchaus Sinn z.B. einen blauen Wächter gegen einen Wächter mit Ressourcen Belohnung zu tauschen. *Für die Kriegsfabrik, Dr. Terror und auch das Hammerman Event gibt es immer aktuelle Videos auf Youtube. Man sucht am besten nach dem Englischen begriff z.B. "War Factory Boom Beach" und filtert dann die Suche auf "Hochladedatum Heute". *Jeden Tag hat man ein Zeitkonto von 4 Stunden. Erst wenn diese online Zeit aufgebraucht ist kann man angegriffen werden während man online ist. Will man diese Zeit ausschöpfen kann man sich unter Android wenn das Smartphone "gerootet" ist die App "Repeti Touch" installieren. Mit dieser kann man Touch Bewegungen aufzeichnen und in Endlosschleife abspielen und somit ein ausloggen verhindern. *Für alle diese Tricks wie Online bleiben, Statuen Vorschau oder Angriff simulieren (Probeangriff) gibt es eine App mit dem Namen XMOD (XMODGAMES). Die Nutzung dieser App bei Boom Beach ist jedoch umstritten und kann angeblich zu einer Sperrung des Accounts führen. Fakt ist, sehr viele Leute nutzen diese App! Ich hab jedoch zu viel Skill und benötige diese nicht :) Abkürzungen / Begriffe HP / TP = Hitpoints bzw. Trefferpunkte. MP / MW = Masterpiece bzw. Meisterwerk GB KB = Gunboat bzw Kanonenboot Dr. Terror = Dr.T (Name wurde im Dezember 2015 geändert) Hookas = Schwergewichte mit Zookas (English Heavies + Zookas) TMeds = Panzer mit Mediziner (Engl. Tanks + Medics) RZM = Soldaten+Zookas+Medis (Engl. Riffleman, Zookas, Medics) PSC = Powerstone Chance (Kraftsteinchance) GBE = Gun Boat Energy (Kanonenboot Energie) RR = Ressource Reward ( Ressourcenbelohnung) OP = Operation aber auch eine gängige Abkürzung für "overpowered" TF = Taskforce (Einsatzkommando) Clan = Synonym für Einsatzkommando